


Queen of Blood

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Ending, Blood, Delusions, Fictober, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Sad Ending, Stalker, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Aoi is lonely after so many years of being alone. But a single raven haired guitarist with a cool attitude and beautiful pale lips awakens in him a hunger he hasn't felt in years. He would do anything, ANYTHING, to get his attention.





	Queen of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> "One of the boys realize that a crazy fan is stalking them. As the days go by this fan does more and more frightening and messed up things to get their attention." 
> 
> This part one of My new Gaze-Tober Prompt series! Thanks to @aoi-sensei for making these prompts on Tumblr!  
> (This one gets kind of fucked up but not too bad huehue)  
> What's a Halloween story without vampires?? :D

It wasn’t even supposed to go this far. He was just a normal person in disguise among so many others, awake after he didn’t even know how many years. His temple where he slept was as dark and cold as ever, so he went out to explore the new world.

Things seemed normal, just slightly more different. But it all changed when Aoi discovered _him_. He was a different man after that one fateful day in some small concert hall in Mie. His whole life soon began to center on this one beautiful person.

Beautiful raven hair to his neck, deep piercing eyes the color of the bluest sky. And his lips… God his lips. Aoi could tell for certain that those lips could end wars and start them all over again. Plush and with just the perfect amount of pinkness under a glossy sheen, he knew he was in love.

And his scent… Gods his scent was the perfect mix of erotic and mouthwatering. Sweet and musky with the slightest hint of spice. It made his mouth tingle with anticipation. Uruha probably tasted a million times better than he smelled, and that was saying something. Aoi had already started a collection of flag towels that his love would throw into concert hall audiences. He always caught the ones he threw. As though they were thrown just to him.

It had to be fate right? So he left flowers in front of the concert hall all two days he knew he would be there.

Uruha was surprised at first, to find the flowers and each card with a declaration of love. The second day he smiled, and the cold-hearted admirer from afar felt himself fall even deeper into the pit of obsession.

So Aoi followed him. Followed him to Osaka, then to Tokyo for their tour continuation where the final would be held in a few days. He had to see him again, to see his beloved beautiful idol. His beautiful Uruha. Just thinking about him made his gums ache with hunger.

The tour took him all over the country of Japan, and luckily he was able to afford all the shows thanks to his built up wealth over the course of many years. This would take care of everything from now on. He left more flowers. Poinsettias, Hollyhocks, roses, and carnations. All of them were never good enough on their own so he would send a piece of jewelry here and there. A pair of diamond earrings. A sterling silver ring. Even an expensive gold chain necklace. Nothing was at all good enough for his beauty.

Many days passed like this. His gifts became more and more urgent. The jewelry turned into different things. A pocket knife. A small kiss marked teddy bear with velvety white fur. Even one of his own jewels, a red ruby ring in a black gold inset and a blue velvet box. Uruha received each one but his face grew more and more confused every day. Aoi knew he needed time. He would give him time if he had to, but no more than a year. His desperation was getting the better of him.

Then came the day of the Final. The day he knew he had to do something even bigger to get his attention.

It started late in the evening during a chilly October Weekend. It was a Halloween live, and all around him in the concert hall, people were donning costumes and flashy makeup. If it was Halloween, he shouldn’t have to worry about being exposed right? So he walked about freely as he found his ten thousand yen seat somewhere in the front and middle row. People flashed him smiles and waved, unaware of the intent of this mysterious person.

Aoi returned each greeting with a smile, running his tongue anxiously over two sharp canines that sat in his mouth. People noticed this but thought nothing of his apparently well-done disguise. As long as it fooled them he could care less about what they thought of him. He spent days preparing for this day. It was very important, even if no one around him knew it.

Uruha would need to see him soon, he was certain that the raven was becoming lonely. His bandmates were of no help either, constantly worrying about the gifts he received on an almost daily basis. Why was it any of their business how Aoi courted him? This was between him and the beauty alone.

Aoi sat in the seat with his name on it (how thoughtful) and sat quietly, ignoring the mindless chatter of the people around him.

This was the only thing that irritated him about this sort of thing. The noise, constant yapping of useless and unimportant things. Problems that showed only the spoiled and rotten nature of society. A society he planned on leaving behind soon enough anyway. For now, he would just endure it long enough to see his brilliant plan through.

Finally, after nearly an hour of him just clutching the hoodie he bought in his hands, the auditorium was filled with people and the lights were starting to dim. The screams were deafening, the excitement enough to blow the roof off of this place. It reminded him, unfortunately, that he probably wasn’t the only one with these thoughts in his brain. Every single person here was a bitter competitor.

He couldn’t let any of them win him over first. He would rather die a million deaths than let that happen, not even in a million years.

The intro to the concert starts and he is still as silent as a whisper, the only indicator of his happiness being the way he smiled intently and felt his stomach flutter when his love came onto the stage donned in black leather and a tattered white costume cloak. Makeup covered his eyes and he held himself in a cool mysterious manner. Girls were loving it, but he loved it more.

_‘How flashy.’_

But a grin was wide on his lips as he eagerly drank in the image of those full lips covered in a glossy gray lipstick. His body was tightly confined and everything in Aoi was screaming at him to run up to that stage and easily snatch his prey away under the noses of his bandmates and adoring fans.

He was more than that, Aoi knows it to be true deep down in his cold unbeating heart. Uruha was his everything. These people didn’t deserve him, they didn’t deserve anything but misery.

So he would give it to them. He would give them the feeling he had always felt when he was alive. Pain. Despair. Loneliness. Helplessness. All of it was too good for these creatures. All except his Uruha. And now, he had the perfect opportunity.

All he had to do was be patient. After all, good things came to those who waited.

/////////////////////////////

The concert was over after two hours. People left to go home and he quickly slipped into the deep catacombs of backstage. He jumped into the open air roofs and walked on the wooden beams that connected all the dressing rooms and bathrooms. His eyes only followed one person. He watched him get dressed into normal clothes and take off his guitar for the staff to handle. It was fine after all, Aoi was only after a certain thing.

So when the raven left the concert hall through an inconspicuous back door he followed closely behind. This was his chance to finally see where his love would spend his days. Aoi slipped on the hoodie he bought and began to follow him. The way he walked spurred him even further into madness, watching his hips sway and leg muscles move. The wind carried his scent all over his face, making his breath come in short ragged puffs.

Uruha hadn’t noticed him at first, with the makeup washed from his face and his legs in regular jeans with a leather jacket over his arms. His hair was flat but silky looking as he walked down an alleyway to get home. Probably not the smartest thing to have done.

Aoi had to act and fast, he wouldn’t have much time left.

The alley was a good two blocks long with only sparse lighting coming from dull blocked out windows. His eyes were glowing a deep hungry red as he eagerly sped up his steps to catch up. The raven was looking around himself cautiously now, probably picking up on the eerie silence of the alleyway. No random noises, no traffic sounds. Nothing. Nothing but the thudding of an over-excited heart and his own breathing. It was far too dark to see anything ahead of him, and his phone didn’t even have a flashlight.

Then he turned down a corner and into a dark street where a few houses sat in a suburb. Everything was just as dark and quiet as before.

But that only made things better for the silent predator, sucking in lungful after lungful of the sweet scent invading his space. Each step brought him closer and closer… Soon his love would be right in his arms..! He was so close!

Uruha walked brusquely, leading him to a two-story house at the end of the street, his pace quickening with every step. This was his home.

Finally, only three feet away Aoi pounced. His fingers shot out like a snake would grab it’s prey and grasped onto a deep gray hoodie hiding his love’s body. He had to show it. It wasn’t polite to make him have to work to see his face.

A surprised gasp left a plush pink mouth and was ready to let out a wail. But Aoi was fast, slamming Uruha to his chest and silencing that wail with his hand over his mouth.

“Mmmpf!”

“Shh shh shh it’s okay,” Aoi cooed, finally able to caress those lips he loves so much with his fingers. “I’m here, you’ll be okay.”

Uruha trembled and shook like a leaf, his whole body cold as he sucked in air through his nose. Aoi reveled in the deeply embedded scent of Uruha’s hoodie, pressing his mouth to the small patch of skin just on the side of his throat. There he could feel the warm pulse of blood beneath his lips. So tempting… So close to ecstasy!

“Don’t scream,” he warned and lapped at the raven’s neck, almost moaning as the taste of fear was all over his skin. “I finally have you now, my love. Oh Uruha, I have waited so long to hold you like this. Now my dream has come true. Have you been waiting for a long time? I’m sorry. But I’m here now.”

He lets Uruha breathe, and then slowly pushed the raven to the door.

“Open it, quickly,” he snarled lustfully, eager to be behind the comfort of a locked door. Uruha nodded fearfully, his fingers shaking uncontrollably as he jammed a key into the lock, tears streaming down his face.

“Who are you..?” he whispered once the door opened. “Why are you doing this to me..?”

Aoi mock tsked in sadness and pressed him roughly to the edge of the table that met them in the kitchen. The door closed, cutting off his only source of escape. Here, Aoi could feel every plane of pale smooth skin, every hidden empty piece of blank canvas just begging to be covered in marks. Veins that pumped blood that was begged to be tasted. And he would taste it, come hell or high water.

“Did you not receive my gifts, darling?” he asked, though he knew he did.

“T-that was you..?” he whispered fearfully, trying to keep in his pained whimpers from the table biting into his stomach as his spine was bent over it painfully. “P-please, I don’t know what I d-did! Just let me go!”

“Aww, but I just got here,” Aoi whined, running his hands along perfectly shaped hips. “I’m not gonna leave just yet, not until I have a taste of what I came here for. Which is you, darling. I’ve waited for too long for this. And don’t worry, I just want a taste.”

With a hungry and ferocious snarl, he ripped the hoodie from the shivering boy with ease, tearing it to literal shreds before grabbing him and pinning him to the carpet in the living room on his back. Aoi straddled him and pinned his arms above his head, his eyes now fully glowing brightly in the dimness of the house. Uruha stared at him in a panicked silence, his eyes and lips wet with tears.

“My darling flower,” Aoi cooed sweetly as Uruha’s shirt was also ripped away. “How long have I waited to see you like this? How long have I agonized over how I would claim you, to make you mine? Too long I think. But now is too perfect. We’re all alone, no one else is coming. So you better get comfy.”

Aoi ignored the alligator tears rolling down red cheeks and used his own hoodie sleeves to tie the boy’s arms together above his head. There he was free to finally worship the perfect skin of his beloved, noting the beautiful lean muscles of his stomach and the cute pinkness of his virgin and untouched chest. So pale and beautiful he could not help himself.

“Please… don’t..!”

With a laugh he drags his tongue across a perked nipple, reveling in the shudder he managed to wrench from his lovely hostage. His hands found Uruha’s hips where he massaged the bones with his thumbs. His mouth kissed and sucked, and his tongue easily found the other side where it twirled and circled hungrily.

“Mm so good,” he moaned, his other finger teasing the other side that wasn’t being abused by his tongue. “Baby you’re so warm and sweet. I can’t wait to taste deep inside of you. I’ll help myself then. And if you make a noise other than the pleasure of my mouth I’ll have to punish you for being bad.”

Then without warning, he dragged his clawed finger roughly over the spot beneath the left, eliciting a pained whimper from the hapless raven. Crimson beaded in a small line under his skin, releasing that sweet, intensely spicy scent that drove Aoi absolutely wild with lust.

“That hurts..!”

Again his pleas went unnoticed, and the dangerous beast attached himself like a leech to the pearly droplets. The ecstasy of the taste sent his brain reeling and his eyeballs rolling into the back of his skull. That was all that triggered him to bite down. Hard. A cry wrenched itself from Uruha’s throat and he tried to struggle. But unbeknownst to him, his body would not let him. A deep and pulsing pain settled into his brain, and then… everything became fuzzy.

“Hnn… Nhhhhnn….”

His own cries tapered down to whimpers and soft gasps. Aoi pushed his canines deep into the flesh of his prey to eagerly gulp down the delicious life-giving essence. His venom pierced deep into the heart of the raven beauty and he instilled his ropes of control without a problem.

Uruha needed help to see. He was… He was blind right now, but Aoi was eager to help him. His bride needed to just know what it felt like to be cherished like this. Once he gets a taste.

And it seemed to be working. The struggling stopped, and all he could hear aside from the deep but weak beating of his heart was soft breathing. Aoi removed his mouth after drinking from him deeply and raised his head before biting in other places as well. Under the other nipple. Right at his collarbone. Above his navel. Soon his entire chest and stomach were covered in beautiful marks. His venom was working, Uruha’s eyes were crossed and his lids were heavy. His mouth was wet with both saliva and tears. Clearly, his mind was clouded. Just like Aoi liked it. His prey was just as helpless as a newborn babe in the woods, but what he was about to do was not what a small babe should do.

“My love,” he murmured fondly. “I’ll make this the best night of your life, you’ll see.”

His fingers tilted up Uruha’s chin, and he smiled down on the confused raven.

“Where… am I?” he peeped. “Who are… you?”

That was a lovely question. One that Aoi wasn’t at all afraid to answer. So he grabs Uruha’s throat and licked his lips at the inviting pulse of his heart beneath his thumb.

“You can call me Aoi. Good night, Uruha.”

And he bites down at the artery deep in his throat. Blood sprayed everywhere, but the screams were muffled by a choked moan as the venom dulled his senses. It pooled into a deep crimson stain on the white carpet. The light seemed to slowly dull from his eyes, and his body went limp in Aoi’s grasp. But the venom now coursing through his veins made him feel warm, and the feeling of blood leaving his body was not a concern. He felt so good… And sleepy. His eyes felt so heavy, he just wanted to sleep. So that was what he did.

“Good… Night...”

And then he was gone.

/////////////////////////

The disappearance of the famous musician known as Uruha, from Kanagawa, made the local and national news. He was last seen walking home after a concert at the well-known stadium, Tokyo Dome. His bandmates were devastated to learn that his home as the sight of a grisly scene. Blood was everywhere in the living room, soaked deep into the carpet. But there was nobody to be seen or found. Many days would pass after this. The search that was launched for him was called off after a week with absolutely no luck.

But it was no problem to Aoi. Everything had gone absolutely according to his plans. Uruha was his now, and now was just like him. A creature of the night, a blood-sucking parasite. That was just fine with him, he still loves his Uruha so much.

No one would ever think to come to Mie, it was too far out of the way. His new bride didn’t even put up much of a fight much to his delight. His temple was now a wonderful home for the two newly mated pair, and the jewels that Aoi adorned his lover with were indicative of his new status. Rubies and diamonds, nestled as a diadem in his hair or golden earrings in his ears. A beautiful silk red and white kimono, suitable for a bride, hugged his beautiful curves in all the right ways.

He laid motionless in his new bed, asleep from a vigorous feeding and lovemaking session. Aoi was ready to sleep with him too. Only this time, it would be a while before they woke up again. So he kissed his lover’s sweet red lips again and caresses his cold dead lips as they breathed shallowly. There was no more beating hearts, no more warm skin or delicate soft innocence.

Just a cold, dead, unfeeling silence as flesh turned to stone. And as Aoi pulled the covers over himself and his bride he made sure their space was secure before closing his eyes. There, he too felt the cold grip of his curse pull him into a sweet lulling darkness.

The Shiroyama family tomb falls silent, never to be opened again for the rest of Eternity.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope I made this sad enough. I am a sucker for tragedy.  
> I'll have a new one on the first of October to officially get this new series started =w=
> 
> Also! My lovely friend @smoking_area made a continuation! Please go read it!


End file.
